Full Moon Rising
by remoob1513
Summary: It's been said that people get weird when the moon becomes full. What Greg hadn't expected, when he walked into the lab for his shift, that night, was just how true that statement really was. Sandle. One shot.


Full Moon Rising

Disclaimer: I only own the idea and not the characters.

Rating: possible R

Summary: It's been said that people get weird when the moon becomes full. What Greg hadn't expected, when he walked into the lab for his shift, that night, was just how true that statement really was.

* * *

It's been said that people get weird when the moon becomes full. What Greg hadn't expected, when he walked into the lab for his shift, that night, was just how true that statement really was.

Walking into the lab, he found the oddest sight. Judy, the receptionist, flirting with none other than David Hodges. He could only pray to the gods that if they got together and procreated, that their child wouldn't be Satan himself reborn.

Shaking his head, he walked further down the hall. Walking in the break room, to get a cup of coffee before starting, he stopped, nearly doing a double take as he stumbled on Wendy, elbows deep in her spaghetti marinara. Wasn't she a germaphobe?

Again shaking his head, he gulped down the sludge, you could call coffee, and made his way to the locker room. Opening his locker door he nearly jumped, as Archie Johnson, the A/V tech, as well as his friend stumble out from behind the lockers, out of nowhere.

"Hey Archie."

Before the tech could respond, Nick stumbled out from behind Archie. Only then did Greg notice their chapped lips and flushed cheeks.

Shaking his head for the third time that night, Greg stuttered. "I…don't want to know." Before he himself stumbled from the room. "What the hell is with everyone today?"

"What makes you say that Greg?" Grissom asked, stepping up to him.

Jumping at the new voice, the younger man turned to him. "Well…Hodges and Judy flirting…Wendy…germaphobe…eating like a 2 year old." Visually swallowing, he stammered. "Nick…and Archie kissing…"

"Maybe you weren't paying enough attention before or maybe you weren't looking for the right things. Hmm maybe I should of thought twice about making you an investigator." Grissom snickered, enjoying the pure anger radiating from the younger man. "I'd work on that."

Greg's anger flipped to confusion as he stood there dumbfounded. Shaking his head once more, he moved to the layout room. Finding it empty, he smiled, before plopping down into one of the chair, his eyes closing immediately. His shift had barely started and he was already exhausted. Feeling himself start to drift off, he didn't notice as another presence entered the room.

"Sleeping on the job Sanders?" Sara chuckled, sashaying over to where he was sitting.

Peaking at her through one eye, he snickered. "No just resting my eyes for a few minutes."

Watching his eyes close fully, she bit at her lip. "I wouldn't let Grissom see you doing that."

"Ehhh I don't really care right now."

Watching the soft movement of his chest up and down, she stuttered. "Greg."

"Hmm." He answered, his eyes still not daring to open.

"I could really really just kiss you right now."

As soon as the words left her lips, Greg's eyes burst open, a laugh at his lips. "Haha you're funny Sidle."

Seeing his eyes close once more, she inched closer to him, bringing her face in line with his. "Whose laughing?"

Hearing that, his eyes burst open, the surprise at seeing her so close etched on his face. "I've got to be dreaming."

"No dream here." Sara whispered before pressing her lips into his.

"Whoa whoa…Sara stop." Pulling back, he shook his head. Standing up he made his way to the door. "This isn't you."

"What's the matter Greggo?" Catherine asked, as saw the younger man hastily move from the layout room.

"Can you tell Gris I'm not feeling well and that I have to leave?"

"I don't think Hodges and Johnson will to happy to hear that…"

"I don't think they'll care." Greg whispered to himself before she finished.

"…but yeah I'll pass word onto Grissom."

"Thanks." He faltered slightly before bolting to the locker room for his things, then out the door.

* * *

The next night, with the moon phasing out of its peak, Greg stumbled into the lab. A hesitant look on his face as he passed reception. Happiness washing over him as he found Judy, just Judy, sitting there doing her job.

Passing by the print lab, he was once again relieved to find Wendy, in her element and hard at work.

Maybe last night was just a bad dream?

Walking past the A/V lab he was once again surprised to see the pair from yesterday in a lax and non- intimate position.

Maybe it was all just a bad dream.

Settling in one of the layout rooms, he focused on the case and evidence before him that he couldn't get done the previous day.

"Gregory Hojem Sanders!"

Looking up Greg saw an infuriated Sara Sidle, her eyes dripping with venom in his direction.

"How dare you run away from me like you did last night!"

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Greg turned back to his work. "Whatever Sara…look, I know whatever last night was, was a mistake to you…" Turning to look at her, he added in a snarky tone. "…so forgive me for thinking that this little tirade you have going is a little uncalled for."

"Are you done?" Sara asked, irritation irking through her tone.

"Yes."

"Good." At that he turned to her, eyes wide. Before he could respond her arms encircled his neck, her lips pressing lovingly into his.

Feeling confidence that this was real, Greg pulled her closer before lifting her onto the table in front of them, his lips pressing deeper into hers.

Pulling back, he moved his soft caresses down her jaw to her neck. "This is real right?" kissing the open spot just above her breasts, before fully pulling back. "…no PUNK'D? No Ashton Kutcher?"

Smiling softly, her thumb danced across his cheek. "No... its real."

"But what about Grissom?"

"What about him?"

"I thought you wanted him?"

Pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, she shook her head. "It's hard to want someone who doesn't know you exist."

Pressing her closer to him, he added. "So would you want to see a movie with me tonight?"

Smiling coyly, she snickered. "I figured we'd just have breakfast."

Blushing a bright crimson he returned her smile. "I like the sound of that."

R&R….. this one came to me awhile before that blue moon that we had a month or so ago


End file.
